<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight musing by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644200">midnight musing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys'>AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon and Dany drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jonerys, soft moments we deserved, what season 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a bit stuck on my other fic so here's a one-shot. lol<br/>Ah wow has it been that long since I wrote canon?<br/>(season 8? I dunno her)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon &amp; Dany, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Dany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jon and Dany drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight musing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a bit stuck on my other fic so here's a one-shot. lol<br/>Ah wow has it been that long since I wrote canon?<br/>(season 8? I dunno her)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dreaming. In his dreams he was atop a dragon, trying not to scream when the green dragon suddenly dipped in the air and he had to close his eyes.</p><p>Until he heard gleeful giggles. He opened his eyes, now aware of the little creature sitting in front of him. <em>A child? </em></p><p>The child had dark mop of hair, and she was yelling one word, again and again, <em>muña. </em>When the child looked back at him, he was met with violet orbs, much like <em>hers</em>. <em>Who are you? </em>Jon thought. The child touched his arms, “Papa, again.”  </p><p>He woke up feeling disoriented. Was that a dream? A glimpse of the future? Or another fool’s dream?</p><p>He blinked his eyes and wait for the familiar bearings of her chambers to appear before him, absentmindedly reaching to her side of the bed but he found it empty, and cold. He glanced at the spot near her vanity hoping to see her there but it was– just as the bed– empty. He sat up, pulling his tunic over his head.</p><p>He found her leaning at the balcony, staring out the sea. She was wearing nothing but a silky nightgown, draped on her shoulders was the lighter cloak his sister–<em>cousin–</em>had made when they were at Winterfell. She must have sensed his presence for she turned around, offering him a small smile.</p><p>“Did I wake you? Sorry.”</p><p>“It got cold.”</p><p>“Says the northern man who literally grew up in the cold?”</p><p>He chuckled, now reaching her, immediately putting his arms around her. “It’s always cold without you.”</p><p>She hummed, turning her back to him once again to continue staring out the sea. They stood there in silence for a few moments with him placing the softest of kisses on her neck and shoulder every now and then.</p><p>They had been together since sailing for Winterfell before the battle with the undead, and saved from the night Bran had told them the truth, they had never spent a night apart. He may have tried but found he couldn’t stay away from her. Once the battle was over, Jon had practically run and pushed over anyone on his path to make sure she was safe.</p><p>He knows her very well by now he can tell when something is troubling her. And her being out here means she does not want to bother him with it.</p><p>He took a deep breath, caressing her arms. “What’s wrong, Dany?”</p><p>If he didn’t know her any better, he would have missed the slight dip in her voice when she said, “Nothing.”</p><p>“No more secrets, love, remember?”</p><p>She was silent for a moment, pulling his arms tighter around her, which Jon knows could only mean she was struggling with what’s keeping her up. She was always the warrior queen but here in his arms, she’s Dany, and he loved it. He loved that she’s soft and vulnerable and he loved that he feels needed by her.</p><p>“You can tell me anything, love.”</p><p>Sighing, she confessed, “I’m terrified.”</p><p>“Cersei’s forces are weak, and we have two full-grown dragons. Every man and woman who had fought with us at Winterfell have pledged allegiance to House Targaryen. The Unsullied and Dothraki are still as loyal as they can be. The Golden Company will be naught compared to our forces, Dany. As for Euron, Yara and Theon are taking care of it. Dorne is–”</p><p>“That’s not... that’s not what I am afraid of.”</p><p>He turned her in his arms so she’s looking at him, his brows furrowing in confusion. He remained silent to let her continue.</p><p>“Ever since I was a little girl, this is what my brother Viserys had told me. One day, we would take back all that was taken away from us, he would say. We will return home and take back the seven kingdoms, another Targaryen sitting on the iron throne. And now here we are, all of...that, mine for the taking and I–. What if it’s not what I hoped it would be? When I take back the seven kingdoms, sit on the iron throne, what if it’s not as great as Viserys made it sound to be; what I believed it would be?”</p><p>“It will be.”</p><p>“And what if it’s not? All the death and destruction, they would all have been for thing.”</p><p>He cupped her cheeks, leaning away a bit so he could properly stare into her eyes. Shaking his head, he smiled at her, “Nothing, Dany?”</p><p>She looked confused, waiting for him to continue. “You brought three dragons back to life after thousands of years, the Dothraki follow only men but they have followed you even across the narrow sea to fight for you, to give you that throne. You freed slaves, took in bastards and broken people and you gave them a choice, some of whom are now the best advisors and best army you have.”</p><p>She smiled at him, knowing what it is he’s trying to make her see. “You defeated the Night King and his ar–“</p><p>“We defeated the Night King and his army.” She cut off.</p><p>“If we do not have Drogon and Rhaegal, we wouldn’t have. We’d be dead before we know what was coming for us and you know it.”</p><p>She shook her head, silently telling him to stop patronizing her.</p><p>“And when you take the seven kingdoms, you are going to give people a choice. That’s what you’ve always told me. You see now, Dany? It was not for nothing, it will never be for nothing. You, Daenerys Stormborm of House Targaryen had changed lives, mine the most. You made the difference, all the difference that matters in this hell hole we used to call kingdoms and across the sea.”</p><p>He pulled her closer once again, “You are still changing lives, and giving people hope. People are following you because they want to, because you showed them that there will always be a better way. That will never be nothing, Dany.”      </p><p>She smirked at him, “You said you weren’t a bleeding poet, Jon Snow.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m only telling the truth.”</p><p>“What if it’s not enough? The seven kingdoms, the throne, all that glory? What if in the end, they weren’t what I want?”</p><p>“Then we leave.”</p><p>“And the people who have followed me, hoping for a queen that would lead them?”</p><p>“You already did that. And you will be a wonderful queen, might I add.”</p><p>“But what if–.”</p><p>“Dany, no matter what happen, your people will follow your lead. If you tell them to go home and find new lives, they would. If you tell them to serve another queen on your behalf, as much as it will pain them, they would. You are extraordinary, Dany. And your people–”</p><p>“Our people, Jon.” She insisted, which only made him smile. She had always insisted that, even if he prefers to let her run things and just be a supportive King by her side. She made him promise they would lead together, and she made it a point to always consult with him and ask his opinion even when she’s perfectly capable of making the soundest decision of all.</p><p>“I can’t wait to burn that throne. It’s everything that’s wrong with the seven kingdoms.”</p><p>He smiled at her, “Soon. We’ll put an end to the wheel soon; you’ve already broken most of it.”</p><p> She gave him a smile, before tilting her chin up as if to challenge him, “And if I am not a queen anymore, Jon Snow, what would you do? You were a promised a queen, were you not?”</p><p>He placed his hands around her waist, touching the growing bump on her stomach. “I’d still have my wife, and the mother of my child, that will still be everything to me.”</p><p>“I think the same.”</p><p>“It will be alright, Dany. And if it’s not, then we’ll find a way through it together. Just like always.”</p><p>“I want our child to be happy. To live in a place she’ll be loved and wanted, and most of all, where she’ll be safe. A childhood I had never known.”</p><p>“She’ll have all that; we will make sure of it; whether we live in a castle or a small house. I’ll even paint all the doors red for you, just say the word.”</p><p>She chuckled, probably remembering the time she told him that little tale about the house in Braavos. “You were convinced it’ll be a he, are you finally agreeing with me that it’s a girl?”</p><p>“I may have had a very vivid dream about it.”</p><p>He put an arm around the back of her ankles, the other at her back, scooping her off the ground. “Let’s get back to bed, hmm?” He started walking back towards her–their–chamber.</p><p>She nuzzled at his neck, “You are not giving me a choice, my love.”</p><p>“Will you choose differently, then?”</p><p>She kissed the tip of his nose, “Never.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>